


BE狂魔  95章 车

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: BE狂魔求生系统, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	BE狂魔  95章 车

这样的邀约任谁也抵挡不了，何况是对眼前的人迷恋了十年的夏知许。除开喝醉酒的时候，许其琛很少主动，每一次主动的时候几乎都是带着安抚性质。

想要用最热烈的感情去回应夏知许，好让他明白，自己也对他也是同样程度的迷恋。

甚至更甚。

夏知许偏着头去吻许其琛的双唇，动作温柔，许其琛却急切许多，双手抱着他的脖子，整个人几乎都要挂在他身上。夏知许索性将许其琛的两条腿盘在自己腰间，抓着他的大腿抱起来，两个人一起走到了浴室。

浴室里还氤氲着热气，视野里的一切都朦朦胧胧的，夏知许把许其琛抱到了瓷砖墙壁前，让他的后背抵靠住墙，自己则侧着脑袋吻着他，舌尖舔弄着他的湿热的口腔，许其琛的后脑被冰凉的墙壁断去了后路，只能任由夏知许极尽可能地深入，掠夺着他的呼吸。

“唔……”每当夏知许和他深吻的时候，许其琛总会不自觉地腿软，他也说不清究竟是因为是什么。他现在已经感觉自己的双腿无力盘住夏知许的腰，只能用双臂牢牢地抓住他，担心坠落的恐惧和被情欲操控的难耐折磨着他的心。

夏知许湿软的唇离开了他的唇瓣，沿着漂亮的下颌线向下，湿湿地舔舐着他的侧颈，他的手从大腿根部挪到了许其琛的双臀，隔着棉质家居裤用力地揉捏着，每揉捏一下，许其琛就觉得自己有一股电流窜过，跨间越来越硬。他仰着脖子大口大口地呼吸着，像是重症患者渴求宝贵的空气，夏知许舔了舔他微微滚动的喉结，这一动作让许其琛的腿再也盘不住，从他的腰上松松垮垮地下来，整个人倚着湿润的墙壁往地上滑，两条腿软绵绵地瘫在湿淋淋的浴室地板。

夏知许也跟着蹲下来，把许其琛侧到一边的脸板正，半跪着吻着他的眼睛，声音低沉，“不是要洗澡吗？把衣服脱了。”

许其琛无力地看了他一眼，张了张被他吻到发红的嘴唇，“你帮我洗澡，当然是你脱。”说着懒懒地抬起一只脚，顺着夏知许腰间的人鱼线向下，将他腰间的浴巾勾了下来。

许其琛的诱惑力和很多人的不同，藏得极深，但是总会在许多时候毫无知觉地泄露出来，不需要任何学习和诱导。被刺激到的夏知许也无心再与他周旋，直截了当地脱掉了许其琛宽松的上衣和裤子，露出白皙而精瘦的身体。

“凉……”皮肤贴上冰冷的瓷砖，让许其琛忍不住哼出了声，夏知许伸手打开了淋浴的开关，热水一下子淋在两人的身上，热气很快弥漫开来。两个人和着温热的流水胡乱地吻着对方。

许其琛的眼睛几乎无法睁开，在夏知许的眼里可爱得要命，就像真正的小孩子洗澡一样，无论如何也不敢睁开眼睛。他不由得吻上许其琛的耳朵，温柔地安抚：“乖，哥哥帮你洗澡。”

明明身子都已经软得一塌糊涂，许其琛还执着于夏知许自作主张的称呼，“我、我比你大好几个月……”

真是太认真了。

“行，哥哥，”夏知许并没有任何要与他争执的打算，反而顺从地叫着他哥哥，含住了他的耳垂，“反正都是我操你，谁当哥哥无所谓。”

说着他便关掉了热水，拿了一旁的沐浴露按了几下，在手心揉出泡沫，将软得不像话的许其琛翻了个面，手穿过他的腋下贴上他的胸膛，一圈一圈打磨着，他的声音撩拨着许其琛的欲望，“哥哥，这样洗可以吗？”

许其琛忍不住咬住下唇，脖子仰着，脑袋耷拉在夏知许的肩膀上。见他不说话，夏知许捏了捏许其琛的乳尖。

“啊……”

“哥哥不说话，是觉得洗得不舒服吧？”夏知许舔吻着许其琛的耳朵，两只手混合着润滑无比的泡沫在他的身上肆意地搓揉着。

“知许……站不住了……”许其琛的声音又小又轻整个人都往夏知许身上靠。

“哥哥的腿这么软，这里倒是很硬呢。”夏知许握住了许其琛早已硬挺的性器，用宽大湿润的手掌包裹住，上下缓慢地撸动着。

他的另一只手也没闲着，探到许其琛的后穴，轻轻地按压，“放松一点，这里也要好好清洗的。”

这种dirty talk让许其琛根本招架不住，身体热得像是发烧，呼吸一下子变得急促，手绕到背后去抓夏知许，生怕自己会倒下去，夏知许的动作越来越急。

“不行了，慢点，慢点，求你了……啊——”

就这样交代在他手里，射出的精液飞溅到洁白的瓷砖上，许其琛歪在夏知许的身上，大口大口地喘息，夏知许的手指还在他的后穴里猛烈地抽插着。

“好、好了……”许其琛转过脸，急急地喊着夏知许的名字，“知许，知许，进来吧……”

夏知许嗯了一声，手指最后还狠狠地按压了一下许其琛的敏感点，刚刚泄过的性器在一次微微挺起。夏知许将他推到墙边，用后入地姿势一寸寸顶入。

“啊……啊——”

整根没入的刺激实在是太强烈，许其琛想逃，却发现自己被牢牢地圈禁在夏知许的胸膛与墙壁之间，无处可逃，只能任由他一下一下往更深的地方去顶。

“好深啊……别……”

夏知许从后头咬着许其琛的耳朵，音色低沉，“哥哥别怕，深一点舒服……”

说着他用膝盖从后面顶开许其琛的双腿，尽可能地往两边分，让他几乎只能坐在自己身上，这样的体位可以让他进入得更深。肉体拍打的声音混杂着同频率的呻吟和低喘，迷乱的热雾充斥着整个浴室。许其琛挺起的分身被夏知许操弄得胡乱甩动，是不是蹭上冷冰冰的墙壁，难受得紧。

“舒不舒服，嗯？”夏知许重重地顶了顶许其琛的敏感点，即便他已经紧紧地咬住了自己的嘴唇，还是一不小心惊叫出声，“啊——”

清醒时候的许其琛总是隐忍克制的，夏知许很清楚这一点。他掰过许其琛的下巴和他接吻，好让他无法继续咬着自己的嘴唇，一面接吻一面安抚：“叫出来没关系的，别咬嘴巴……”

说着便用力地操着那个敏感点，叫声淹没在吻中，渐渐习惯之后，夏知许松开了嘴唇，许其琛还是一声一声地叫着，已经沉浸在沸腾的情欲之中。

许其琛的手指开始发麻，浑身都在不受控制地哆嗦，颤栗感像是海浪一样一阵高过一阵，几乎要将他的理智吞噬，夏知许的低喘就在他的耳边，放大了所有的感官。

“哥哥……你夹得太紧了……放松一点不然我……呃……我坚持不住……”

说着这样的话，可腰动得比公狗还快，许其琛死死地抓着他的手臂，哑着嗓子道：“那你……你倒是快点……射出来啊……”

夏知许把他捞了起来，换了个姿势，一只大手抓住他的两只手腕，绕到他的背后，许其琛的腰被这个姿势逼迫得只能塌下去，脊椎下陷，露出流畅漂亮的腰线。

浴室好像格外适合后入的姿势，夏知许硕大的分身在一次地挤入那个狭窄湿热的小穴，比之前顺利了许多。

“哥哥……这样操舒服吗……”

许其琛紧紧地咬着牙关，但整个人都被他顶到颤抖，双手被束缚到了背后，几乎失去了一切可以支撑的东西，只能半趴在洗手池，小声地呜咽。

夏知许怕他这样会难受，松开了他的手，“扶着台面。”

原本以为这是贴心的提醒，谁知道夏知许伸手抹掉了大镜子上的雾气，然后抓住许其琛的胯骨，拇指按进他浅浅的腰窝，开始了疯狂的抽插，囊袋拍打臀瓣的啪啪声在浴室里回荡。

“哥哥，你看看你……”夏知许扶住了许其琛的下巴，半逼迫地让他抬头去看镜子，“你的脸好红啊……”他的手指伸到许其琛嘴边，挤到他的齿间，让他的声音全部释放出来，夏知许每向前狠操一次，许其琛就会不受控制地叫出声。

“其琛哥哥，你被我操的样子真好看啊……”

镜子里赤身裸体被他后入，满脸潮红，不住呻吟。

许其琛觉得自己快疯掉了。

生理性的泪水根本不经过他的同意就开始往外流。夏知许越操越紧，几乎施展不开，这才穿着粗气退出来了一点，“怎么这么紧……”

许其琛趴在洗手台，浑身发抖，夏知许抽了出来，发现许其琛满脸都是水，亲了亲他的脸，咸咸的，才发现他是哭成这样的，他的心一下子就化了，把他抱在怀里摸着背，“宝贝不哭啊，都是我不好，太过了。”

许其琛无力地歪在他怀里，喘了好半天，又摸上夏知许仍然硬挺到爆炸的阴茎，有气无力地吻了上去，黏黏糊糊地说着，“……还要。”

彻底不清醒了。

夏知许搂着他的腰，抬起他的一条腿侧入进去，这一次他动得更狠，进到最深又退出来，狠狠地顶着那块敏感的软肉，许其琛彻底放下了尊严和矜持，随着操弄大叫出声，“啊——知许……知许……好舒服……”夏知许很满意这个结果，腾出的一只手抓住了许其琛亟待爆发的性器，狠狠地套弄了几下。

头皮一阵发麻，许其琛几乎要晕厥过去。夏知许感觉湿软的穴肉骤然缩紧，绞得他脊椎发麻，差一点射在里面，于是更加猛烈地操弄着。

“不行，不行！知许，知许……”许其琛的手死死地掐着夏知许的腰，声音完全变了调，直到发出一声尖叫，阴茎一抖一抖，再次射了出来。高潮后的他瘫软在夏知许的怀里，一点力气也没有了，夏知许浅浅地在里面抽插着，许其琛只能小声地说着不要了，真的不要了。

可他还没有到。许其琛觉得自己这样似乎也有点不太负责。于是他缠上了夏知许的唇，粘腻地吻着他，一路吻到耳边，喘着高潮后的热气断断续续地对他说。

“这样的呼吸声……是不是更好听？”

夏知许听后像是发了狠，拼命地操了几下，许其琛收紧了后面，在他的耳边不断地叫着他的名字。

“你、你应该……把这个呼吸声录下来……晚上睡不着的时候……啊……啊……就听一听……”

像是一头野兽一般，夏知许的眼睛都红了，疯狂地摆动着腰身，在快要射精的时候准备抽出来，被许其琛阻止了。

“别抽出来……”许其琛吻着夏知许的耳朵，“用你的……帮……我清洗里面……啊……”

脑子一片空白，射在了他的体内。

许其琛上气不接下气地趴在他的怀里笑，夏知许捏着他的腰窝，“舒服得都傻掉了啊。”

“不是……”许其琛亲了亲他的嘴，“告诉你一个秘密。”

“什么秘密？”

许其琛软软地趴在他的肩膀，气息不稳地开口，“我以前……午休的时候，偷偷地看过你睡觉……”


End file.
